1. Field of the Invention
An interlocking mechanism locks a fuel dispensing nozzle to a fill pipe at a filling station to prevent drive-off without payment. Initial fuel pressure at the pump presses locking levers out against spring pressure with the locking levers released to lock by trigger movement when the nozzle is inserted into the fill pipe. Removal of fuel pressure allows spring retraction of the levers.
2. Description of Related Art
The concept of providing fuel nozzles with spout extensions to secure the nozzle to a fuel tank to prevent spilling and need to hold the nozzle are old. M. McCune, U.S. Pat. No. 1,457,535, issued Jun. 5, 1923, and L. Dorris, U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,844, issued Nov. 18, 1924, and J. Seidel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,044, issued
Aug. 27, 1929, and R. Chadil et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,690, issued Apr. 3, 1951, and G. Moore et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,121, issued Mar. 24, 1970, and J. Moss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,536, issued Oct. 19, 1982, and C. Sunderhaus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,302, issued Dec. 10, 1985, and R. Mohr, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,023, issued Aug. 17, 1993, and B. Dyer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,182, issued Jan. 31, 1995, are examples. The use of pull away parts to preclude unnecessary damage when a vehicle operator pulls off with the nozzle still in the fill pipe is known with M. Carder et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,123, issued Sep. 26, 2000, examples.